Ilsa
Ilsa is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Sanya Mateya's from July 25, 2007 to September 10, 2007. Max Brady originally believed her to have been forced into prostitution against her will, but she was later revealed to be a con artist Storylines Ilsa met Max Brady at Bo and Hope Brady where she is crying. A few days later, Max saw Ilsa in Vegas with a man and was surprise to see her there. He tried to talk to her, but Ilsa wanted him to leave her alone. Max and the man got into a fight and the guy got kicked out. Ilsa slapped Max and told him to stay out of her business. Jeremy Horton told Ilsa to do her job, and Max said he wanted to know what that job was. Jeremy said Ilsa was just hear to party, and Ilsa confirmed it was true, saying she had friends her. Max later found out from the client that Ilsa was a prostitute going by the name “Candy Cane”. Max then pays for Ilsa to come to his hotel room to try and convince her to open up, and threatens to call immigration. Ilsa says she is from Solovakia and came to Salem for a job opportunity. Before she can say more, Jeremy shows up and sends Ilsa away. Max eventually learns the whole story from Jeremy about how the Ilsa and the other girls are being trafficked. He formulated a plan with formulated a plan with Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson to have the girls flown out of the country. Chelsea stayed with the Ilsa and the girls and comforted them until Max was ready. is grateful to Max and kisses him on the creek, saying he is a hero like in the movies. Jeremy was originally going to fly them out, but Jett Carver ended up replacing Jeremy since he chose to save himself. Ilsa defends Jeremy, saying he was a good man who just got in over his head. Before they can take off, Kai Rawlings enters the plane and holds a gun on Max and Stephanie. He hits Max eight the gun, who berates him for trafficking women. Rawlings asks the girls to show Max how upset they are, and Ilsa and the girls get up and hold guns on them. Rawlings sneers that he calls them his angels—-Rawlings Angels—-because they know how to make a man feel like he is in paradise, but can raise hell when he gets mad. Ilsa pulls out a wad of cash and stolen jewelry. Rawlings said Ilsa is quite the little actress, who has been fleecing high rollers in Vegas. Ilsa gloats she is the Meryl Streep of Bucharest. Rawlings has everyone take a seat and Ilsa orders another woman named Sasha to come with her, saying they will watch Max and Stephanie. Max laments to Ilsa about how it was all a lie and says he was dumb. Ilsa responds he was just dumb enough. Ilsa and the girls then force Max and Stephanie to jump from the plane with parachutes. Max tried to get Ilsa and the girls to turn on Rawlings by saying they will rot in jail while he gets away. Ilsa tells Max to shut up, and taunts a frightened Stephanie before she and the girls force Max and Stephanie out of the plane. Crimes *Theft *Held a gun on Max and Stephanie Gallery Max questions Ilsa.jpeg Jeremy stops Max from interrogating Ilsa..jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2000s